


Let go

by staerplatinum



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, Missing Moments, Overthinking, kind of vent fic?, some hints to valentine and gx rivalshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/staerplatinum
Summary: Jun can’t think of anything but his friends
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Emeralda, Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes





	Let go

**Author's Note:**

> in the tags i said it’s kind of a vent fic because lately i’m feeling a bit gloomy, i see some of my friends doing things i don’t really like so yeah um,, here it is  
i’m sorry if it can seem too much of a personal thing, but sometimes i just need to write something down to vent even just a little ;; i think that’s also why i have a bit of a writer and artist’s block  
i hope you can enjoy it anyway and also, if you need to vent too i’m open to talk <3

Jun didn’t expect to be happy after all the weird events happened in the Duel Academy. His life after two years changed, he got married and went to live with his wife and son; he was ready to start his new life. Until some months later, when he started to have doubts. Judai never came back, Asuka got married with Ryo and he and his wife, Emeralda, were invited. Judai’s invite didn’t come to him.

Manjoume had some doubts as he remembered how he dreamed about marrying Asuka when he was younger. How he deeply fell in love with her. He eventually changed his mind, he didn’t want to regret anything, yet he missed those times. When Judai returned to the Academy he became more serious, almost absent, it also seemed like he didn’t want to spend time with his friends. He just needed time, Jun had thought. Then remembered how he left the Academy without greeting them.

“ Manjoume! Manjoume! You did great! ”

It was almost like he could hear his voice. Tears almost filled his eyes, but he held them back. Why was he thinking about those moments? Past belonged to the past.

“ I’m sorry, I don’t think I will ever date you .”

Asuka’s voice came in his mind as well.

«Damn, how could Ryo never talk about it…?» he whispered to himself, sighing, «It was probably too obvious.»

His memories were bringing down his mood, the more and more he kept overthinking. 

Stop. Stop. Stop.

Why would he think about it? He had to be happy, not just for them, but for himself and his family too. Otherwise, his friends could have considered him as an egoistic person. His personality wasn’t really lovable as a teen, but growing up also meant a change, right? 

Jun heavily sighed, shaking his head a little. Emeralda should have come home later, it was his turn to make dinner, and his son was waiting for him. The man got up of the bed, walking to the living room with a warm smile.

«Kei, daddy’s coming to make your dinner!»

«Yay!»


End file.
